creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jeffthekillersgirl16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jeff the killer by naitothirteen-d6eqjo8.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 22:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :) Can you join chat please? ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 01:17, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Eh, do you think you can join chat please? :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 04:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you think you can join chat plz? :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 01:47, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 15:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you join chat plz? :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 18:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat :( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 22:20, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you join chat plz? :( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat :( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 17:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat, I miss you so much ;( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 18:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat :( I miss you so much, all I want to do is talk to you, please! ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat :( Please!!!! ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you please, please, please join chat :( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you join chat plz? :P ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC) so ur jeff's girl huh?Jeff'sSon1 (talk) 21:21, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Jeff'sSon1 Hey! :D Can you join chat plz? :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:55, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you join chat again plz? :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Click this link and we can video chat :D http://tinychat.com/k3ksa2 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:17, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you join chat plz? :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 15:25, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you join chat plz? :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 17:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm still in Iowa, but I can't stand being away from you, join chat plz :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Do you think you can join chat plz? :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC)